Common Interest
by The illusion of darkness
Summary: When Klaus's dead heart starts beating for a baby vampire he begins to put up even more defences and walls to keep her from actually reaching his heart but after 15years of being separated from the one he loves, It seems like they may be reunited sooner then expected over a common interest, he is just as shocked anyone when a teenager turns up claiming to be his child.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Klaus Mikaelson has always enjoyed women but when his dead 1000 year old heart starts beating for a baby vampire he begins to put up even more defences and walls to keep her from actually reaching his heart but after 15years of being separated from the one he loves, It seems like they may be reunited sooner then expected over a common person, he is just as shocked as anyone when a teenager shows up claiming to be his child. **Has nothing to do with the originals or the Hayley and Klaus baby**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**(Klaus's p.o.v)**

As I glanced around my bedroom the memory of the night before graces my mind when the tequila wears off, with another woman yet asleep next to my naked form, I groggily get up and slip my boxers back on while exiting the room, "Bloody tequila" I whispered as I descended the stairs and entered the kitchen.

while focussing on the sound of the sleeping figure to hear if she had awoken I grasped two bottles of water in my hand and began to walk very humanly up the stairs, which takes way too long being the original hybrid.

"ummm Jessica is it, you need to leave love" I state after kicking the bed in a very gentlemanly way as she sits up holding the sheet to her chest

" but I thought we could have breakfast and I could give you a proper goodbye" she says slyly while shuffling towards me, ok ok what's a good excuse or something that's off putting about myself, shit I got nothing, oh a wife always ruins the mood

"I can't because my wife, who I love, will be here any minute and this was a mistake, a big mistake which I regret very much" I say trying to seem guilty and not in a rush to get her to leave my house, after seeing the look of disgust flash across her features as she quickly gets dressed while I helped find her shoes all the while she kept muttering asshole and I kept muttering bitch and some other colourful words which I believe suited her quite well as I buttoned on jeans and grabbed her bag as we hurriedly walked/ran down the stairs.

she opened the door ready to flee but turned hastily to face me, her eyes glances down to her bag as she scoffs and snatches it back

"Your wife deserves much better and I hope you tell her" she whispers angrily while slamming her tiny soft bag against my bare chest in a manor which would show her anger but only amuses me

"And my name is Emily you jackass" she rolls her eyes and finally leaves the mansion slamming the door in her wake. At this I fist pump the air and slid down against the door in exhaustion of running around after a maniac, which is saying much coming from me, giddily walking into the kitchen to grab a horrible tasting blood bag since I sent all the maids away for the week, I sink down into a seat just when I thought I was safe from anymore irruptions and start to enjoy the taste of blood when it hits my tongue and calms the hunger when the door bell was rings, For god sake you think this woman would take a hint, my patience finally wearing thin and the need to feed almost taking over I stroll over to the door and pull it open, but instead of meeting the eyes of the pissed off woman from the night before, what was her name again... Ahh Emily, a teenager no younger then 14 was standing on my porch staring up at me with hopefully eyes instead

"Your a bit young for my tastes" I say without so much thought to the girl in front of me, she mutters eww and steps into the mansion awing at the size of the place, she continues to wander as I pace quickly behind her

" yes it's big house, that's why it's formally called a mansion but girl what are you doing here?" I say trying to put a voice on that would seem friendly to a child

" Well ever since I was old enough I've always wanted to meet my dad and I finally found an address but my mom would never let me meet him so I took it and ran" she rambled on for about 10 minutes but after seeing that this was getting no where I interrupted the rant

"Yes that is all very interesting but I asked why you are here, in my house not your life story" I say with bitterness seeping into my voice,

"from what I heard about you from my mum, you are ancient so I thought you would be able to make the connection by now,but here goes nothing your my dad" she finishes happily as if all the weight is lifted off of her shoulders.

* * *

"Dad, DAAAD Are you okay, you've been sat there for about an hour" she says while moving her hand in front of my face while checking for a response, my eyes drifted back to her face as I continued to stay still as my thoughts ran frantic in my head, this can not be happening, it's impossible I can't procreate, as I straightened my posture and sat up from the bent over position I seemed to have formed on the couch, my eyes still wide in shock but other then that I have regained most of my senses

" I, ummm have to make a phone call! you sit here and watch some tv your generation seems to enjoy that" I answer quickly while throwing the remote next to her as I hurry up the stairs to my room, quickly locating my mobile I dial the most powerful witch I know

"Gloria speaking, Klaus what a pleasure to hear from you" even through the telephone I can still hear the sarcasm in her voice

" what's the possibility of me being able to conceive a child" I spurt out which was so unlike a "big bad hybrid" which I have been called often by the annoying Salvatore

" I never considered it before but you originally being a werewolf may have interfered with the vampire part of you when you broke the curse allowing you to have the ability to procreate" she finishes but continues to speak after a minute or two " but if the mother of this hypothetical child is a vampire which is physically impossible, she may be the exception if she is your mate, have you slept with anybody lately of both human and supernatural species?" She questions, but already knows the answer as I nod over the other line, " well I suggest you find the out who the mother is and work from there" finishes curtly as I hung up, okay okay I killed mikael I can handle a teenager. Finally remembering that I was still topless and with a child downstairs this would not look good if anybody walked in, finding my favourite baseball tee, I slip it on while going back down stairs to integrate my so called daughter, who knew I would be doing this after a 1000 years of being alone.

* * *

We have been sitting across from each other for the last fifteen minutes just studying each other's facial expressions while saying nothing, every action I did she did as well, it seems we are more alike then we realise

"Fine every question you ask me, I get to ask you one in return, deal?" The girl questions

"Deal" I say confidently while agreeing on our verbal contract "What's your name?"

"Kensi" she supplies cheerfully, I wait for her to emit her surname but she never does

"What's your last name as well?" I asked impatiently

"No that's two questions and I don't think your ready for that answer, How old are you really?" She asked eyebrows raised in a way that means business

"It depends, I was turned when I was 20 but I have roamed this Earth for a thousand years" being truthful, but the look in her eyes said she already had a suspicion, what I couldn't lie to my child that is not the parent I want to be " my turn" a smirk appears on my face as a question comes to mind

"Who is your mother" I see the emotions flicker through her as and as if on que my smirk appeared on her face

"Why would I tell you, when she is already here" Kensi says as a genuine smile appears on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note :** My second fanfiction whoop whoop, Thank you all for reading and following this story and my first one, who knew that people actually find my ideas interesting, but again Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**(Kensi's p.o.v)**

I knew mom would be mad, okay well that's a understatement considering I fled home to locate my "long lost father" who is the ultimate monster now newly made father with serious daddy issues but what I didn't expect was for my mom to show up so soon but this just means things are moving along more quickly in my plan then first expected, soon they will be reunited and fall madly in love again, hehe this is awesome.

"What do you mean, she's here" Klaus says while glancing around subconsciously for any indicator of who my mother is, even though I'm a control freak just like her and I am told that I do occasionally resemble my mother when I laugh but he isn't looking to make a well estimated guess

"Not yet but I say she will here any minute" I say with a smile, it will be nice to see mom again even though I only left around 24 hours ago

* * *

**(Caroline's p.o.v)**

Please tell me she is okay because I am furious that she didn't even ask my permission, granted I probably would have said no because one the father is klaus, two he doesn't know that he got me pregnant and three it's klaus the big bad hybrid, even though it made me want him even more which was bad but what can I say I was 19 and gullible.

Now almost 15 years later I am finally going to come face to face Klaus, who is going to be furious that I didn't tell him but if you were in my position would you tell a psychotic but charming one thousand year old man who can probably classed as a serial killer that he is going to be a daddy, I don't think so and that's okay I am happy being a single mom but since I'm still frozen at the age of 17, we usually always have to say that my daughter is my younger sister but still I love being a mom which should be physically impossible which is also a factor as to why I never told Klaus.

But here I was driving up the drive way to confront my 14 year old daughter and her biological father, which I hoped I would never have to do until she was like 29 but I have learnt that nothing goes according to plan when a child is involved. I exited the car and was about to knock on the door when it was opened and I was left standing infront of a extremely wide eyed Klaus who was wondering what I was doing her and a daughter who was now gloating

"Kensi Elizabeth Forbes how dare you run off like that" my voice filled with worry

"Told you she would be here" she whispered slyly to Klaus "Hey mom" Kensi said waving from behind klaus, without waiting for any pleasantries I waltzed into the mansion and was scoling at my stubbon daughter, Klaus muttered "like mother like daughter" under his breath while closing the door behind me

"Caroline love, it's so nice to see you again" Klaus says in his charming sister voice but this time it held a bit of bitterness to it

"What can I say Klaus, it was bound to happen after my daughter came looking for you" I say with all the pent up anger I have been feeling for the last 15 years since he knocked me up and kept telling me he was in love with me,

"Well imagine being me, when a 14 year old child knocks on your door claiming to be your lost long child and wouldn't tell me who her mother was" He growls taking a step towards to show his authority, I being a person who never backs down accepted this as a challenged and take a step closer as well, inches apart but still glaring into each other's eyes while my blood boiled and his eyes flashed gold, chests heaving and hands shaking in frustration I didn't know if I wanted slap him or jump him there and then but as I see lust take over in his eyes I knew that something would snap me out of the trance he seemed to place over me, more or less I hoped I would wake up and this would all be a dream.

* * *

**(Klaus's p.o.v)**

She never told me she was pregnant with my child and yet somehow she is pissed at me, I'm sorry if I don't see a reason for her to be upset, we were inches apart and as everything around us slipped away as anger and some sort of frustration took over, it was like we were back 15 years ago when she confessed that she would show me how she truly feels and I guess this is how we got in this predicament.

I was a correct a vampires greatest weakness is love and this is how I got in this situation, I now have a child with Caroline, I would have liked to believe that if we ever did have a child it would be because we love and adore each other not because of lust, well that would be a factor too but also love, just as my dead heart beat picks up in speed her eyes avert down to my lips and back to my eyes her movement giving away her deepest desire which I couldn't help but smirk at, Caroline's facial expression no longer held pent up rage but as if she felt the same way I did.

We were both snapped out of our heated stare off by the sound of Kensi coughing, annoyance flashing through both our eyes we turn to see her shifting from one foot to another, at this Caroline regains all sense of morals and moves towards her daughter in a motherly way "Kensi we are leaving, say Goodbye to Klaus, this was a mistake you should have never come here" She finished firmly, while grabbing her bag from the floor, I can't let them leave this is a chance for me, a chance to have a real family, if can convince Caroline to stay for a week or more then I can persuade her to actually let my daughter stay with me on weekends

"No" I state firmly, she turns sharply towards me

"No?"

"You deprived me of getting to know my daughter for 15 years so No, you two are going to stay here so I can get to know Kensi" I almost shout at her, Caroline looks between me and Kensi, Kensi is doing puppy dog eyes and pleading with her hands

"Errh Fine, you two bond or whatever I will be at the mystic grill" Caroline says as she storms out, Kensi and I both look at each other

"That was surprisingly easy" she states joyfully

"Tell me about it"

* * *

**(Caroline's p.o.v)**

I should probably visit Stefan and the gang while I'm here, but as I sat her nursing a bottle of vodka and a shot glass, I couldn't bring myself to leave my chair. As the night went on the more alcohol I consumed the better looking the guys got when they came over to hit on me, which is a terrible thing to think but I'm wasted and looking for a way to get his smug smile out of my head.

I could feel someone's lingering stare on the back of my neck and before I could turn to scope the person out, he was at my side, I already had my response ready to turn him down but when my eyes landed on his, they looked familiar but I couldn't remember where I recognise them, that was until his English accent greeted me

"Hello, can I get you a drink darling?" I flash him the almost empty bottle to show that my thirst has been quenched, at this a smirk graces his face.. Stupid Mikaelson's and their smirks I thought sullenly

"I'm not in the mood to deal with another Mikaelson" I spit out sharply while taking a sip from the bottle, I look to Kol who has require the seat next to mine and I notice his eyes trail down from my face to my legs and back up

"Your the girl my brother was obessed with and is still trying to get over, funny I always assumed you be taller" He says while pouring himself a shot from a bottle behind the bar

"Funny I thought you were dead" I whisper, wow this vodka is really taken it's toll if I said that to someone as wreckless as Kol, but his laughter fills the space and I soon join in

"I can see what my brother saw in you" He says genially, He then swips the bottle from the shelf and I don't know why I agreed but we ended up leaving the bar to find some where more private in the back.

* * *

As the night continued we were both extremely drunk and spilling all sort of secrets. We had discussed that I haven't been in a relationship in 15 years or and I don't know why I felt the need to spill something so embarrassing but I did I confessed that I haven't been intimate with someone for that long as well, he looked shell shocked but then confessed that he may or may not have feelings for a certain Bennett witch, which he continued to watch out for when trapped over the other side, that was until she grasped his hand to ensure that he was brought back to life before the other side evaporated and we also discussed our hate for Elena Gilbert

"She got her dorky brother to dagger me, I mean she says she is nothing like Katerina yet she didn't have a problem organising my murder, at least with Katerina you knew she would man up and do it herself" Kol repeated, after the third time we have come back to the I hate Elena topic, you know what Kol will say, but mine was better, okay maybe not as good as murder but when your already dead does it really count?

"She shut me out when she found out I was.." Shit I can't tell him I was pregnant with his brothers child " An alcoholic, and I needed her because she was my best friend but that meant nothing to her when she found out that I was 'an alcoholic' because of your brother, but she married Damon freakin Salvatore and still thought she could judge me and then she called me an abomination, what a bitch" I ranted and only pausing to take a breath or shot

"I'm guessing that the word 'alcoholic' is code for something" Kol chuckled, I turned him, giggling just a bit as I shuffle towards his ear

"Shhh It's a secret" I giggle and letting my head rest on his shoulder as sleep and the alcohol took it's effect.

* * *

**(kol's p.o.v)**

As the alcohol began to wear away, I had a passed out blonde in my arms and I didn't know where she was staying so the only logical solutions was that I either take her home with me or leave her in the bar but since it was well past closing time and everyone had gone home after compelling them to leave the keys with us, the gentlemanly thing to do would to take her back to my place, or should a say Nik's.

All the lights were off as I approached the Manor, I carefully walked through the door making sure not to whack her head see I'm such a nice person, finally arriving outside my bedroom and being too tired to try and find a spare one, which I might say is located on the other side of the house. I Caroline down on my bed and remove her shoes. Just when I thought I was safe to go to sleep Caroline suddenly sits up vomiting over her outfit and my top  
"Eugh, great this was my favourite shirt" I mutter while grabbing two tops from my drawer, finally getting a drunk Caroline to agree to change her clothes without falling back to sleep was so much more exhausting then running for your life, I removed her dress which is now covered in vomit, while I repeated to myself that I was a damn original and I shouldn't let a little bit, or a lot of vomit bother me. after ten minutes of struggling to put her arms through the sleeves I managed it, loudly whispering YES!,

How do people do this, it was exhausting just trying to change her clothes, being a parent must take so much effort I thought groggily, after removing my own shirt and seeing since we have established our friendship by her throwing up on me, I felt to tired to sleep on the floor and it is my bed, I reasoned with my took the other half and turned to face the window, letting myself subcum to sleep.


End file.
